


When Luck Runs Out

by constantlybored



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, SADSADSADSADSAD, Sad Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlybored/pseuds/constantlybored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John always seem to escape the dangerous situations they encounter. But what if one time they didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Luck Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I have been reading lots of wonderful fics for a while now and thought it was high time I tried to write my own one. This is my first ever fanfic so I would lovingly cherish any comments or critiques you have about it. I hope you enjoy :) :)

John Watson found himself yet again running after the reckless and careless figure of Sherlock Holmes. They’d just spent the last couple of days absorbed in a rather interesting case, and Sherlock had taken it upon himself to run head first after their criminal, casting all sensible thoughts aside as usual. But, being the stupidly loyal man John Watson was, he of course was at Sherlock’s heels.

‘Hurry up John, we’re losing him!’

‘For gods sake Sherlock would you slow down, not all of us were blessed with the gift of long legs!’ John panted, struggling to breath, run and talk at the same time.

Sherlock suddenly came to an abrupt halt causing John to slam into him.

‘Sherlock wha-‘

‘Shhhh’ Sherlock said, pulling a rather bewildered John into the alley way and up against the wall.

Sherlock silently lifted his finger to his lips, and after indicating for John to follow him the pair cautiously made their way down the alley way, hidden amongst the shadows. John tried to admirably ignore and battle the rising heat and blush he felt creeping up his neck, as he and Sherlock silently moved along the wall shoulder to shoulder. Not the time Watson.

‘Sherlock wher-’ but John was silenced by a hand coming to quickly cover his mouth, as their criminal clattered into sight at the assumption his pursuers were no longer around.

Before John could come to his senses after he had been momentarily dazed at the feeling of Sherlock’s hand over his mouth, Sherlock had withdrawn from the shadows and was now face to face with their criminal. Crap.

‘Going to have to stop you there. Sorry. Though your moderately interesting yet all to predictable murderous rampage somewhat rescued me from my imminent boredom, I’ve once again grown uninterested so would like to get this over with.’

Their criminal, shocked at Sherlock’s sudden appearance looked Sherlock over and visibly relaxed at the sight of him unarmed and alone. He pulled out his gun and positioned it at Sherlock’s chest.

‘You don’t think you’re going to arrest me do you?’ He said, letting out a harsh bark of laughter.

Sherlock looked momentarily taken back at this unexpected turn of events before his face had once again resumed its cool and expressionless mask.

‘You really think you could barge in here unarmed and expect me to what?....come quietly?’ The man said as he clicked off the safety. It's funny how in these situations a sound as simple click can fill you with a deafening dread.

‘It’s almost too easooff’ but his sentence was shortened as he was knocked to the ground as John tackled him from the side. The pair struggled together on the ground as the gun was batted out of the man’s hands. They brutally fought over its possession, with John managing to get in a few good punches here and there before a harsh blow to the stomach left him gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Sherlock seemed to have come back to his senses and had now joined the fight, lunging at the man and once again bringing him to the ground. With the man being noticeably bigger than Sherlock, Sherlock was receiving more punches than he was giving. The man shoved Sherlock to the ground and lunged at John grabbing hold of the gun as he did so. John fought desperately to seize the gun as a shot rang out and John was pinned to the floor.The man smiled as he raised the gun and pointed it between John’s eyes. However, instead of hearing the almighty bang of a gunshot, he heard a loud crack as Sherlock swung a nearby piece of wood around the man’s head, rendering him unconscious.

‘Are you alright!?’ Sherlock practically yelled as he pulled John to his feet, wearing an expression that reminded John of how Sherlock had looked at the pool, as he had attempted to rip off the bomb John had been sporting.

‘Yeah…yeah I’m fine…….that was…that was lucky.' John looked up, his eyes locking with Sherlock’s. They starred at each other intently for a while, John trying desperately to give Sherlock a disapproving look over his reckless actions, before all seriousness was abandoned and the two men broke into childish smiles and laughed quietly to each other.

However, as John tried to walk forward he was met with a sudden excruciating pain in his chest, causing a whimper to escape from his lips. Sherlock’s smile disappeared at the sound and his eyes flickered down to John’s chest, the sight that met him making his eyes widen in sheer panic. Confused, John followed Sherlock’s gaze to his chest and watched as a small red splodge began to get bigger and bigger. Maybe not so lucky then.

‘Oh’ was all John could say before his legs gave out from under him. However, he was not met with the cold, hard ground as he expected, but encased in warm and sturdy arms that felt like home.

‘John?’ Sherlock whispered desperately as he carefully lowered himself and John to the ground. His hand frantically travelled over John’s torso trying to find the source of the bleeding.

‘Oh god….John’ he chocked as the stain only seemed to get bigger and bigger.

‘Sherl-’

‘Shhhh, don’t speak just…..just stay still you’re going to be fine, everything’s going to be fine’ Sherlock croaked as he desperately tried to stem the bleeding.

‘Sherlock-’ John gasped

‘No John Your-‘

‘Sherlock look at me’ John said, his voice firm despite his pain.

Sherlock looked at John, his eyes so full of emotion and helplessness that John couldn’t help but feel momentarily touched that he could create these emotions in a man, that so many wrongly thought to be heartless.

‘John….hold on… I'm going to call Mycroft, he’ll help..he’ll, he’ll make you better’ Sherlock said as he fumbled for his phone and quickly dialled the number.

‘Ahhhh Sherlock, to what pleasure-’

‘Mycroft..’ Sherlock cried unable to hold in his sobs any longer.

‘Sherlock…’ Mycroft’s tone instantly changed from taunting to serious upon hearing the distraught voice of his little brother.

‘Mycroft….it’s John…he’s been shot’ Sherlock said between watery gasps.

‘Sherlock where are you?’

‘We’re in Gower Street, in an alleyway along Euston Road’

‘Keep him talking’ is all Mycroft said before he hung up.

Sherlock turned his attention back to John. ‘You’re going to be fine John, the ambulance is on its way, just hold on’ he whispered, gently stroking John’s hair.

‘Sherlock…I need-’

‘No John, I won’t let you die’

‘Sherlock…for once in your life….shut up’ John breathed managing a small smile, despite his current situation.

‘I won’t let you say goodbye’ Sherlock sobbed.

’No…..no….I could never say goodbye to you.’

Sherlock let out a sound that John could only describe as a cross between a watery laugh and a pained whimper.

‘This is my fault’

‘No.. Sherlock..no, it’s not, don’t say that.’

‘It is, oh god it is. John you can’t leave me, I need you, you can’t leave me’ Sherlock cried, letting the tears run freely down his face. John smiled and weakly lifted his hand to cup the detective’s face, gently wiping away the offensive tears.

'I would have stayed with you forever you know.... I really would have‘ John gasped before his face contorted in pain and he began jerking violently.

‘John… John! It’s alright, I’m here, I’m here, you’ll be alright, your fine, I’ve got you.’ Sherlock cried hugging John tightly to his chest, trying to calm his movements.

‘Sherlock…I love you’ John quickly gasped out, knowing the end was near.

Sherlock let out a chocked sob and smiled holding John tighter before John’s movements stopped all together.

‘John I love you too.’ Sherlock wept, burrowing his head into the crook of John’s neck.

‘……John?’ Sherlock snivelled, pulling back to look at John, whose eyes were closed and whose body was frighteningly limp.

‘John!?...’ Sherlock cried, shaking him gently.

‘John!!!’

‘I won’t let you do this… you’re not leaving me!’ He sobbed as he frantically tilted John’s head back and began breathing down his throat.

But as time passed, the breaths turned into desperate kisses that became slower and more delicate as John failed to respond.

‘I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you’ Sherlock croaked as he showered John’s face and body with tender kisses before he pulled John into a loving embrace, never wanting to let go.

And that’s how Mycroft found his little brother. Surrounded by paramedics and distraughtly refusing to release John’s body from his grasp.

‘Sherlock…you must let go’ Mycroft said softly once he'd reached him, trying to gently pull him from John.

Sherlock slowly began to relax his grip on John’s blood stained shirt, and watched helplessly as John was taken away.

‘He didn’t know… I said it too late...’ Sherlock croaked in a voice so broken and lost, Mycroft found his heart ache in a way that hadn’t happened since he and Sherlock were both young, and he had watched Sherlock sob over the loss of Redbeard.

In that moment and for just this once, Mycroft abandoned all disapproving thoughts of sentiment and let his cool exterior fall as he hugged his brother close and whispered ‘He knew.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming that when John was shot he was so pumped up on adrenalin that he didn't feel it at first, but I'm sorry if that is just completely wrong, I'm also sorry if I made any spelling/grammatical errors :) byeeeeeee


End file.
